


Магазин

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fantasy, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Глаза хитрые-хитрые, на губах лёгкая усмешка.- Всё верно, волчонок, ты попал по адресу.





	Магазин

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Gelich  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

На улице было темно и немного пасмурно. Хотя нет, не немного — ветер завывал, как раненное животное, и ветви деревьев нещадно хлестали этот холодный воздух. Ничего необычного, конец октября. Но всё же Дерек хотел бы, чтобы погода была чуточку теплее.

Едва сдерживая желание обнять себя за плечи, Дерек ускорил шаг и уже через пару секунд оказался перед дверью небольшого магазинчика.

На нём не было абсолютно никакой вывески, само здание было выкрашено в обычный красно-кирпичный цвет. Дерек ещё раз сверился с листком бумаги, который был у него в руках, и уверенно взялся за ручку.

Та, вопреки ожиданиям, не поддалась. Дерек недоумённо приподнял бровь и попробовал ещё раз. Дверь открываться не хотела совершенно.

— Что, не получается? — чуть насмешливый голос за спиной заставил ощутимо напрячься и чуть не подпрыгнуть на месте. Хорошо, что у Дерека была прекрасная реакция, и он сумел сдержать порывы своего тела. А то мало ли, кто-нибудь другой на его месте мог бы даже вскрикнуть или пискнуть от испуга.

— У тебя выйдет лучше? — Дерек не собирался уступать в невысказанной саркастичной баталии. Если честно, он уже долгое время ни с кем не разговаривал, и сейчас неожиданный собеседник мог расшевелить его заржавелые навыки общения с людьми.

Дерек развернулся и увидел перед собой мальчишку шестнадцати-семнадцати лет. Он был одет так, как и все подростки его возраста — футболка, рубашка, джинсы, кроссовки. И причёска его была самой обычной. Но вот взгляд… В нём была не только насмешка, но и что-то ещё, что-то, чему Дерек, как бы ни старался, не мог дать название.

Только сейчас он сообразил, что не почувствовал появления мальчишки. Озадаченно нахмурившись, Дерек прислушался к себе. Нет, всё было в порядке, он с лёгкостью мог услышать шаги человека, проходящего за пару кварталов отсюда, его бормотание себе под нос. Мог унюхать резкий запах духов, доносящийся от женщины из соседнего дома.

Шире раскрыв глаза от немого удивления, Дерек осознал, что не может не только услышать сердцебиение мальчишки напротив, но и унюхать его запах.

— Кто ты? — без предисловий, лучше сразу расставить всё по своим местам.  
— А кто тебе нужен? — из глаз мальчишки не ушла та насмешка, что была раньше, но она трансформировалась в пристальный изучающий взгляд, которым смотрят на исследуемый объект типа букашки или сорняка.

Такая пренебрежительность по отношению к себе от какого-то мелкого пацана была не просто оскорбительной, но и возмутительной. Как он вообще мог смотреть на Дерека, на АЛЬФУ, с таким высокомерием?

— Волчонок, мы далеко не уедем, если ты не скажешь, кого ищешь, — мальчишка склонил голову набок и задумчиво принялся рассматривать свои пальцы, оставляя руку на уровне груди. Дерек, тоже невольно заворожённый плавными движениями длинной и хрупкой кисти, случайно перевёл взгляд на глаза мальчишки и увидел в них всё ту же насмешку и какое-то тёмное торжество. Словно парень хотел как-то спровоцировать Дерека, добиться от него какой-то определённой реакции, и это ему удалось.

Медленно отходя от действия гипнотических пальцев, Дерек понял, что он так и не ответил на вопрос мальчишки, а точнее — спустил ему с рук его дерзость.

Тут же смахнув с себя остатки неожиданного ступора, Дерек со злостью сжал зубы, едва не заскрежетав ими.

— Кто. Ты. Такой. — В словах звучала одна неприкрытая угроза, но мальчишка не обращал на неё ровным счётом никакого внимания.  
— А ты забавный, серый волчонок, — со смешком проинформировал пацан. — Или правильней называть тебя чёрным волчонком, а?  
Дерек заметил, что мальчишка уже который раз называет его волчонком. Это привело к тому, что и без того доведённые до предела нервы напряглись ещё больше, поза стала более опасной и угрожающей.  
— Ладно, волчонок, не злись. Не думай, что у тебя проблемы с тем, чтобы скрывать свою истинную сущность. Просто так вышло, что именно сегодня именно ты попался мне на глаза, — мальчишка слегка улыбнулся, как бы извиняясь за своё поведение, и, обогнув Дерека, подошёл к двери. Он достал из кармана ключ и одним слитным движением открыл замок.  
Затем парень распахнул дверь пошире и показал рукой в глубь помещения.  
— Проходи, волчонок, присаживайся. Только ничего лишнего не трогай.  
Дерек напряжённо кивнул. Мальчишка улыбнулся чуть шире, становясь похожим на довольного кота.

Света в помещении не было, но когда мальчишка закрыл за собой дверь, надобность в нём отпала. Дерек едва успел повернуться лицом к пацану, как тот накинулся на него, настойчиво оттесняя к стене и жадно шаря по спине.

От такого поворота Дерек опешил настолько, что позволил парнишке и дальше исследовать своё тело, проникнуть невозможно холодными и приятно мягкими руками под куртку, под футболку, погладить бока и пробежаться кончиками пальцев по животу. Затем он всё же очнулся и попытался вырваться из неожиданно крепких объятий этого хилого с виду паренька.

— Не бойся, волчонок, я не кусаюсь, — успокаивающе промурлыкал мальчишка на ухо Дереку, заставляя его неожиданно покраснеть.

Вопреки своим словам, парень прихватил зубами мочку уха, практически в ту же секунду зализывая повреждение. Дереку хотелось скулить от наслаждения, но он держался, предпочитая сохранять хотя бы видимость того, что ему не нравится происходящее.

— Сегодня не произойдёт ничего страшного. Представь, что это маленькая игра, — мальчишка продолжал жарко шептать на ухо, не забывая поглаживать напряжённый торс Дерека одной рукой и медленно спускаться к ужё стоящему члену другой. — Отдайся мне, Дерек.

И Дерек, не в состоянии больше сдерживать себя, поддался на уговоры, расслабился и полностью вжался в ласкающие руки, передавая им полную инициативу.  
Ему абсолютно не хотелось выяснять причины своего такого странного поведения, обстоятельства, приведшие к этому. Он просто растворялся в чужом человеке так, как не растворялся ни в ком и никогда.  
Мальчишка поощрительно лизнул Дерека в шею, заставляя повернуть голову в сторону, чтобы было удобнее целовать чуть солоноватую кожу.

— Такой красивый, такой одинокий… хорошо, что именно ты, так и нужно было… — парень всё продолжал и продолжал шептать полную бессмыслицу, одним лишь тоном своего голоса заставляя колени Дерека предательски подгибаться.  
Тот уже не пытался сопротивляться, подставлялся под горячие поцелуи, которые хаотично приходились то на шею, то на ключицы, то на щёку, то на мочку уха. Дерек потерялся в ощущениях, стараясь впитывать чувства сразу и раскладывать их на составляющие одновременно.  
Понимая, что стоять ещё дольше скоро будет очень и очень трудно, Дерек хотел было сказать об этом вслух, но палец мальчишки, приложившийся к губам, заставил его замолчать, так и не начав.

— Знаю, знаю, пойдём, мой маленький волчонок, — парень с удивительной лёгкостью повёл ничего не соображающего Дерека дальше, вглубь магазина. В итоге они добрались до двуспальной кровати, на которую мальчишка и опустил Дерека.  
— Запомни, я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. — Дерек зажмурился, переживая острую вспышку возбуждения. Он уже ничего не мог контролировать, да и, если честно, совсем не пытался. Зачем, когда такие чудесные руки идеально касаются там, где это больше всего необходимо?  
Мальчишка всё не отрывался от шеи Дерека, терзая её поцелуями-укусами, постоянно что-то мурлыча себе под нос. Дереку срочно нужно было получить разрядку, выплеснуть накопившееся возбуждение, поэтому он громче застонал и сжал бока мальчишки, привлекая его внимание к своему лицу.  
— Что, волчонок, уже не терпится? — парнишка улыбнулся особенно плотоядно и послушно спустился дальше, задирая футболку вверх и губами отмечая свой путь на груди, животе…  
-Мхм! — несдержанный полу стон вырвался из-за плотно сжатых губ Дерека, когда мальчишка коротко лизнул пресс, а затем присосался к местечку чуть ниже пупка.  
— Тише, мой мальчик, тише, — парень успокаивающе провёл рукой по груди Дерека и принялся расстёгивать его брюки.

Это заняло так много времени, что сознание Дерека начало проясняться. Серьёзно, что он делает в совершенно незнакомом помещении с совершенно незнакомым человеком? Он действительно сейчас собирается заняться сексом?  
Дерек стремительно попытался вывернуться, но мальчишка будто бы знал, поэтому успел вовремя захватить запястья Дерека в одну руку, завести их за голову и несильно сжать в предупреждающем жесте.

— Не стоит вырываться, волчонок, — парень недовольно покачал головой и быстро склонился над уже обнажённым членом Дерека, без предисловий беря его в рот, но продолжая удерживать руки Дерека в своих, не позволяя вырваться.

Подскочившее в этот момент сердце едва не выпрыгнуло из груди насовсем. Дыхание Дерека, и без того тяжёлое, стало ещё более прерывистым. Он невольно двигал бёдрами, глубже проникая в рот мальчишки и теряя голову от такой сумасшедшей влажности. Руки, живя своей жизнью, всё же смогли извернуться для того, чтобы вцепиться в волосы мальчишки, не показывая направление, а просто стараясь удержаться хоть за что-то.  
Опустив глаза вниз, Дерек тут же встретил хитрющий взгляд парнишки. У него был такой вид, будто бы не он сейчас отсасывает незнакомцу, а ему делают минет. Мальчишка приподнялся и вновь с силой прижал руки Дерека к постели. Почти в ту же секунду он всё же разжал хватку, но Дерек всё равно не смог как-нибудь пошевелить руками. Словно какая-то невидимая сила пригвоздила их к месту.

Улыбка пацана стала ещё шире.  
— Не беспокойся, потом это пройдёт, — он плавно заскользил вверх по его телу, старательно вжимаясь в него и дразнящее проводя кончиками пальцев по бокам.  
Дерек не успел даже ничего сказать, когда мальчишка достиг его рта и впился губами в губы Дерека. Поцелуй был влажным, горячим и невероятно страстным. Хотелось безостановочно скулить и тереться вставшим членом хоть обо что-нибудь.  
— И почему ты себя останавливаешь? — мальчишка будто бы прочитал его мысли и сам старательно проехался вверх-вниз по Дереку. Тот всё же вскрикнул, за что получил невероятно довольную улыбку. — Молодец, волчонок.  
Дерек уже перестал замечать это обращение, перестал вообще реагировать на что-либо, находящееся за пределами пары сантиметров, где соприкасались их тела. Оргазм уже маячил на периферии сознания, поэтому Дерек закрыл глаза и вдохнул полной грудью, неосознанно прогибаясь в спине и тем самым прижимаясь к мальчишке ещё больше.  
— Уже скоро, потерпи чуть-чуть, — успокаивающе пробормотал парнишка между поцелуями, жарко выдыхая Дереку в ухо и заставляя его вздрагивать всё сильнее. — Ещё немного, волчонок.

Задыхаясь, Дерек выгнулся ещё больше, чем до этого, мальчишка воспользовался этим и просунул руки под тело Дерека, обжигающе горячо касаясь спины и оставляя незримые огненные полосы. Дерек почувствовал, как чужие ногти сделали эту фантомную дорожку вполне реальной, и в эту же самую секунду кончил так, что заложило уши. Возможно, он даже вскрикнул в пылу чувств, но сказать наверняка нельзя.  
— Теперь всё кончено, — заботливо поглаживая виски обеими руками, мальчишка встал на колени, чтобы не давить своим весом. Он аккуратно склонился над Дереком и вовлёк его в медленный, ленивый и очень чувственный поцелуй. — Ты хорошо справился.  
Последним, что увидел Дерек перед тем, как провалиться в темноту, была ласковая, но, в то же время, хищная улыбка мальчишки, глаза которого на мгновение стали фиолетовыми…

«Где я?», — первый вопрос, возникший в голове Дерека, когда он вынырнул из сна.  
— В моём магазинчике, — незнакомый мальчишка сидел прямо перед Дереком на кровати с правой стороны. Он перебирал в руках какие-то травы и попутно поглаживал каждую из них.  
— Кто ты? — голос был хриплым после сна, да и во рту, казалось, поселилась кучка мух.  
— Всё те же вопросы, ничего не меняется, — улыбнувшись, парнишка отложил растения на столик и прикоснулся к щеке Дерека. Рука отчётливо пахла травой, и пахла так приятно, что Дерек чуть не прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Он быстро собрался и резко отвёл руку мальчишки от своего лица.  
— А ты такой холодный, как айсберг в океане, — нараспев протянул парнишка, ничуть не обидевшись на такую реакцию. — Ну, ничего, это в порядке вещей.  
— Кто. Ты.  
— О-о-о, снова этот суровый тон! — мальчишка кокетливо склонил голову и похлопал ресницами. — А как ты хочешь меня называть?  
Дереку уже надоели эти увёртывания, поэтому он схватил парнишку за руку, потянул её и подмял мальчишку под себя.  
Тот лежал с таким видом, будто бы ему очень даже удобно и вообще он готов хоть светские беседы в таком положении вести.  
— Вижу, ты настроен очень серьёзно, маленький волчонок. Не буду больше тебя мучить, — парнишка не мог пошевелить руками, потому что Дерек прижал их к его телу. — Меня зовут Стайлз, и я владею этим магазином.  
В глазах, как и вчера, было целое море насмешки. Нахмурившись, Дерек сжал горло мальчишки, ощущая какое-то странное удовлетворение от происходящей сейчас ситуации.  
— Не врёшь? — в ответ на это заявление парнишка только засмеялся, показывая глупость этого вопроса.  
— Ты сомневаешься? — отсмеявшись, мальчишка вдруг посерьёзнел и словно бы захватил Дерека в плен своих глаз, не позволяя отвести взгляд. — Смотри же.  
Через секунду тёплые карие глаза парнишки потускнели, затем снова сделались ярче, но были уже не коричневыми, а фиолетовыми. Такой оттенок Дерек видел на одном из камней, когда посещал какую-то выставку. Это было очень давно, но необычный цвет запомнился ему на всю жизнь.  
— Так что всё верно, волчонок, ты попал по правильному адресу.

В этот момент Дерек резко вспомнил о том, для чего вообще оказался в этой части города. Он совсем отчаялся найти себе пару, его волк практически выгрызал его изнутри, постоянно понукая идти и искать что-то, что находится не здесь. Промучившись полгода, Дерек случайно встретил на улице старушку, которая была в курсе всех его проблем, дала адрес и сказала прийти в этот магазинчик в канун Дня всех святых.

Дерек не хотел идти на поводу незнакомки, но вечером 31 октября волк совсем обезумел, постоянно скулил и рвался не пойми куда.

Теперь, когда Дерек прислушался к своему волку, тот был послушнее самой домашней собачки. Он спокойно свернулся в клубок и казался самым умиротворённым существом на планете.  
— Да, волчонок, ты смог обрести спокойствие, а я… А я тоже кое-что приобрёл, — хитро прищурившись, мальчишка — Стайлз, Стайлз — очень легко, без особых усилий перекатился вместе с Дереком так, что сам оказался сверху. — Больше я никуда тебя не отпущу, волчонок.  
Предупреждающе сверкнув фиолетовым отблеском, Стайлз навис над Дереком и требовательно его поцеловал. Что ж, годы ожидания подошли к концу, волк счастлив, а потому совершенно не обязательно знать, что же именно получил от Дерека этот таинственный владелец магазина.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
